


Hidden Grief

by lasairfhiona



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve tries to deal with his grief.</p><p>Set during Cap 2: Winter Soldier --  1_million_words wednesday image</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Grief

Steve sat with a sketch book, his fingers flying over the pages, capturing faces he remembered past and present. An aged Peggy. Bucky. Bucky over and over again, from his earliest memories to most recent. He tried to focus on the Bucky he knew, but all that kept coming back was stringy hair hiding eyes that didn't recognize him.  
Turning the page he tried to focus on something else. Something different. Something beautiful.

He tried to focus on Tasha. Her strength. Her beauty. But what came to mind was what he shouldn't have seen. Her crumpled down in the shower, her hair covering her face as she held herself in a moment of weakness and grief as she mourned for Fury. There was beauty in her grief. Beauty in the way she folded into herself, in the lines of her body in the way her hair fall across her face masking her grief. Hiding.

He wore his pencil out shading all around her so she stood out in her beauty and grief. He couldn't stop, his pencil bare, as tears began to fall down his own cheeks. He wiped the tears away, he didn't have time to grieve right now.


End file.
